Terror in Petropolis Ch.3
At Crazy’s house, the boys were sitting down watching cartoons in the living room. “We got a lot of candy,” said Dash. “Shhh, this is the funny part,” Ben said lightly. Crazy was sitting behind them, nearly falling asleep. The phone then started to ring. The boys complained and whined for Crazy to make it stop. The dog got up and answered the phone. “Hello?” she whispered into the phone. “Hi Crazy, this is Kat. Keswick needs you to come back to T.U.F.F.” “Why? I’m busy babysitting.” “It’s very important; come over as soon as possible.” Kat immediately hanged up. Crazy sighed and looked over at the boys. She grabbed the remote and muted the TV. “Hey, we were watching that!” Dash whined. “Sorry guys…I need to go out.” “Go out where, Crazy?” “Back to that building we went to get those brownies.” “Oh, can we go?” asked Stripes. “No, you guys have to stay here.” “But…..we never been alone before,” Ben whimpered. “Don’t worry; I plan to only be gone for a few minutes. Stripes, I’m leaving you in charge while I’m gone.” “Ok…what do I do?” he asked. “Don’t open the door unless it’s your mother, keep an eye on your brothers, and call me if anything goes wrong,” Crazy said as she hands him the phone. “My cell-phone number is on that counter over there. Now, I’ll be back soon.” “Ok…bye Crazy,” the boys said simultaneously. Crazy stepped out and locked the door behind her. The boys remained silent as they heard Crazy drive away. “…Ok, I’m in charge.” “I’m scared,” Ben cried. “Don’t cry; we’ll be just fine,” said Dash. “I’m getting hungry.” “Well, we do have those brownies,” said Stripes. “Yeah, mines shaped like a bat,” said Ben. “Mines shaped like a skeleton,” said Dash. “I need to go to the bathroom,” Stripes said as he ran upstairs. The two brothers started to eat their brownies. From upstairs, Stripes could hear moaning coming from downstairs. He washed his hands and went back downstairs. “You guys can’t be that hungry.” Stripes found his brothers lying on the floor. He saw that the half eaten brownies were sitting right next to them. Stripes ran next to Ben and rolled him onto his back. “Ben….are you ok?” Stripes noticed that his brother’s fur was a slightly green. They didn’t put on any make-up or anything like it for their costumes. Stripes just shrugged it off thinking that maybe he was seeing things. He shook his brother until his eyes slowly opened. His eyes were glowing red and he was growling faintly. “Ben….what’s wrong?” Stripes back away, tripping over Dash. Dash instantly sat up and glared over at the frightened tiger. “Dash….what’s wrong with you two?” Dash didn’t respond. He stood up and slowly walked over to Stripes. “Is this some kind of joke?” Ben pulled out his sword that came with his costume and started slashing at Stripes. “Come on, that sword isn’t real!” Ben slashed at Stripes again; he missed an ended up destroying the counter. “….That’s not possible.” Stripes frantically looked around for Crazy’s number and tried to call her…but the phone failed to work. Stripes thought for a moment then swiftly ran outside. He looked around and saw some weird people hanging around. They stared at Stripes and started growling. The tiger screamed and ran towards T.U.F.F. Category:Fan fiction